How Could This Happen?
by magicow12
Summary: She was dead, My Gerdur was dead. and it was all HER fault. RalofxDB, one-shot, first fic so please rate and review :) oh and smut warning...


**Disclaimer: I dont own Skyrim, wish i did though...**

**Author's Note: I came up with this idea when Gerdur died on one of my games, it was my first thought and i went away with it... hope you like it :) Rate please, first fic!**

She was dead. I couldn't believe that she was dead. My sister… My Gerdur… we had grown up imagining dragons and wars, play fighting and laughing, never expecting them to be real, never expecting them to be the reason for us to be separated.

When I had left to fight for the Stormcloaks, I thought it was the right thing to do… but it meant I wasn't there for her when that damned dragon attacked. This is all _her_ fault. That woman was trouble from the minute she woke up on the carriage with us, but I was blinded by her beauty, her friendly features. Why did she have to kill my sister?

I stared down at the letter in my hand in horror. How could this have happened? I was sure that a dragon wouldn't attack Riverwood… and even if it had, there were guards there, the Jarl's men had it covered… how could Gerdur be dead?

"No…" I say, falling to the side and leaning on the railing beside me. I was in Riften, delivering some Ice Wraith teeth to Marise Aravel when the courier ran up to me, handed me the letter and a pouch with 100 gold in it, and left. I couldn't believe that Gerdur was gone…

I suddenly straightened up. I turned and ran from Riften, Leaping onto Shadowmere's back as I headed for Riverwood.

I had to make sure that Ralof was okay.

I sat out by the mill, on the edge of the same stump that I had sat on all those days ago after Helgen, with Gerdur, Hod and that stupid elf. Her blonde hair down her back, two braids by her temples, her tanned skin looking softer than ever, if a little dirty, and her magnificent green eyes were alight, excitement and fear from the escape still evident. Gerdur noticed me watching the girl, she always noticed, and kept smirking at me when she caught me watching the beauty. Elena never saw though, of course not, she was so intrigued by Skyrim, and so concerned about the safety of everyone else. As soon as we'd finished talking, Elena headed off to the Riverwood Trader and to speak with Alvor, most likely preparing to leave as soon as she could to tell the Jarl about the attack.

"She seems like a sweet girl," Gerdur had said to me, watching her leave. "But an _elf_ Ralof? What if she's working with the Thalmor?"

"Gerdur, you didn't see her fighting out there… it was incredible! The girl has got some serious fire, she may look innocent but she's got the heart of a warrior."

Gerdur snorted, and turned back to her work, but I watched Elena more, a smile on my face.

That smile was gone. Just like Gerdur.

I was panting when I got to Riverwood. It was a good thing Shadowmere didn't need to rest much, because I hadn't stopped once since I left Riften. I got off and ran straight to the Sleeping Giant Inn, where Ralof normally was, but couldn't see him anywhere. I ran up to Delphine and asked quickly if she knew where he was.

"He's been over by the mill all day… He seems pretty torn up-" I left halfway through her sentence, my heart pounding and my lungs begging for oxygen. I saw him sitting on the stump by the river, and I slowed down.

"Ralof…" I said softly, still panting. He didn't turn around.

She had the nerve to come here? After what she did?

"You… You _monster_! Because of you my sister is _DEAD._" I shouted at her as I turned, my rage bubbling up to the surface. Her eyes widened, and she took a small step back, but I kept advancing on her, my hands in fists, I could feel myself shaking with anger. I hated her. She didn't understand what this was like. I walked right up to her and shoved her, forcing her back more. "You took my sister from me! She was young, she had a family, and you killed her!"

"How exactly is this my fault?" She started, defiance in her eyes. She regained her footing and walked around me swiftly, going to stand on the stump. "I wasn't even here, Ralof! I was off killing giants, or vampires, or other dragons! I can't be everywhere at once!"

"But she needed you to be here! You are the Dragonborn, you are the whole reason dragons are back here and she needed you!" I yelled with all my might, falling to my knees. I felt tears prickling at my eyes. "I needed you here to protect her when I couldn't… I needed you…"

She was beside me in an instant, her hands on my shoulders as she crouched in front of me. She lifted my chin to look me in the eyes.

"I was in Riften. I came as soon as I heard, I came here to make sure you were okay, but I'm sorry I couldn't save your sister. I know how much it hurts. I get letters every day from the Jarls, telling me that people who I know have been hurt, or killed. But I never show that it hurts because I am the Dragonborn, and they need me to be strong." She says, her eyes watering slightly, and she wipes the tears away before they can form. "But Ralof I cant save everyone no matter how hard I try."

I look at her for a while, studying her face, her cheekbones, her chin, her lips…

My hand reaches for the back of her head, my fingers tangling in her hair as I bring her lips crushing to mine. She is shocked for a moment, but soon her mouth opens for me and my tongue is exploring her mouth, and she moans slightly. We pull back and I can see need in her eyes, and I know it is most likely in mine too. We stand and I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist, and her wonderful lips are on mine again. I move towards the big tree on the edge of the river, pushing her back up against it, and I work to remove some of her armour.

Soon her chest piece falls to the floor, and she removes her lips from mine for a moment, locking eyes with me as she removes her breastband. It falls off, fluttering down next to the chest piece and my eyes look down to the soft mounds. I groan, my lips immediately latching on to one of her nipples, biting down on it slightly until it becomes hard. She moans above me, her hand in my hair and forcing my head towards her other breast, so I use one hand to massage the mound I have already attended to, and she gasps, her hips grinding down on mine.

I can feel his hardness pressed against me when I grind down on him, and I rip his shirt away, my hands tracing his defined muscles. I slip my feet back down to the ground, looking up at him as I kneel, pulling his pants down and taking his member in my hand. He looks at me with a hunger that I have never seen , but his face crumples and he moans as I take him in my mouth, sucking slightly and swirling my tongue around the head. I don't get to taste him for long though, because he growls and grabs me, ripping my leggings off and showing my breasts and stomach into the tree, the hard bark hurting slightly but it feel so good. He removes my soaked panties, lifts one of my legs and positions himself.

"I hope you're ready for a _hard_ fuck, Elena." He growls in my ear. I move my ass back slightly, smirking as his member rubs against my entrance and his breath hitches. Then he thrusts his hips forward and he hilts himself immediately, his moans intertwining with mine. He fills me up completely, long enough to hit all the sweet spots and wide enough to force me to stretch to accommodate him. It's glorious. He gives me only a few seconds to adjust, then he's pounding into me like there is no tomorrow, and I'm lost in the pleasure and bliss, barely aware that I'm gasping obscenities and words of encouragement.

"Oh, _fuck_ Ralof! Yes! Oh, Gods!"

His lips are on the back of my neck, and I can feel him smirk slightly, but he's concentrating too hard on the pace to do much else. The pressure pooling in my lower stomach is getting to the point of pain, I'm so close…

Ralof reaches around me, his expert fingers finding the bundle of nerves immediately and he pinches, and rams himself into me as hard as he can, and I'm screaming his name out as I come, my muscles clenching and unclenching around him.

The force of Elena coming around my cock was almost too much, it took me so near to the edge, but I kept going for as long as I could but she was just so heavenly that I lasted only a few minutes more before my thrusts became erratic, and I released deep inside her stomach, shouting her name loud enough for the gods to hear it, collapsing against her, and she strokes my hair while I recover.

When I do, I step back, my softening member slipping out of her, and we begin to dress. I catch her eye, and she smiles at me, genuinely, and I wonder why I was ever mad at her.

Gerdur was gone, but it wasn't Elena fault. And Gerdur wouldn't have wanted me to sit around and mope, she would have wanted me to go out and live my life. A Life I could possibly share with Elena.


End file.
